Broken Promises
by StarlightPhoenix
Summary: I never thought breaking up with him could be so difficult. But the way Kai treated me… was enough to send any man to the end of his tether. I know it wasn’t his intention to hurt me. I know he didn’t mean to. But sometimes he could be so selfish.


**Broken Promises**

I stood with my back leaning against Kai's. I never thought breaking up with him could be so difficult. But the way Kai treated me… was enough to send any man to the end of his tether.

I know it wasn't his intention to hurt me. I know he didn't mean to. But sometimes he could be so selfish. He couldn't see beyond the pain he felt inside.

- - -

Kai sat in the dark, illuminated by the light from the computer, cradling his head. He was wearing that expression – that damn depressed expression – we had all seen him with recently.

"Am I really so useless?" he whispered to no one in particular. "Is my life really that much of a waste?"

I slouched back in my chair, watching his behaviour from a distance. My temperature rose due to anger, but I was too afraid to answer him.

"You don't know the half of it," I growled.

Kai turned. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He walked over and smiled. "How about we get an early night?"

I leapt up. "Damn! Is sex all you ever think about?"

"Ray!" he shouted, watching me walk away. "Don't be like that!"

I spun round on my heels. "Well it is! You pressure me for it all the time! I just don't know where I stand with you anymore!"

"What the heck are you on about?" he wondered, following me as I walked away and out of the house. I forgot about my coat, and although it was the middle of winter, I couldn't feel the cold.

"I thought we could last, Kai!"

"We can!"

"We can't!" Silvery tears left a wet trail down my cheeks. "Our relationship was the best thing I'd ever had in the beginning! But now… You hardly notice me, and when you do, it's just to fulfil your little pleasures."

"Ray," Kai said softly. "I'm sorry. I've just been… Well, you know how I've been."

"No, I don't. You're not depressed. You're not useless." I grabbed his wrists and held them up. "This! This self-harming business was just for attention!"

Kai's eyes narrowed and he stared at me with disgust. "And this little act isn't?"

"No! It isn't. I thought I loved you. I did. I was head over heels! But you treated me like filth, Kai. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me in return. I can't be with someone who breaks promises."

"I didn't break anything!" Kai growled.

"Only promises and my heart! That's not much so don't worry!" I screamed. "It's okay."

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my cheek as Kai punched me. "Don't… demean me."

"But it's okay for you to demean everyone else! You make me sick!"

"Well if you feel this way, why haven't you ended it?" Kai asked.

I stood and answered him, right up in his face. "It's over."

- - -

"_I like you, Kai."_

"_Yeah, you seem pretty cool yourself," he grinned._

"_Why, thank you."_

_Kai turned his head and placed his rose lips on mine, smothering me in his undying love. "Will you be mine, now and always?"_

_I smiled gently. "Do you promise we'll stay together, forever and always?"_

_Kai nodded, his blue hair wafting up and down. "I promise," he said, and kissed me again._

- - -

Kai turned and faced me. "I guess this is goodbye."

I didn't feel any remorse for what I was doing. I could tell Kai was feeling pretty sad, but I wasn't. "Yeah," I replied simply.

"Don't you care?" Kai pondered.

"No. You're useless and a waste anyway."

"I'm sorry I neglected you."

"Yeah, well, sorry's not going to turn back time."

"Do you wish it could?"

"… No."

Kai stepped away. "Funny enough neither do I."

"Why? Because you're useless?"

"No. Because _you're_ useless, and I just couldn't see it. I should have opened my eyes."

Kai melted in with the crowd and left my life forever. I wept silently.

That was the last I ever saw of Kai. I don't miss him. I'm in a perfect relationship now with another guy. But sometimes I wonder what happened to him. How is he now? Is he still useless? And is he still blind?


End file.
